The Way I love You
by LakeLover16
Summary: My first songfic....to "The way i love you"...read and review
1. Chapter 1

**My First songfic so it may be sucky. I'm prepared for the truth...so don't forget to review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or song (**

_I woke up kinda early today, and something told me from that moment it wouldn't be the same  
Felt like you were hidin' something, but I didn't push it,  
_

I got up and he was already showered and dressed. "Where you going baby?" I asked sweetly.

"Oh no where. Just out to breakfast." He said quickly and nervously.

"Well, here let me get dressed and I will come."

"Um, no. I'm going with the guys. Just us guys. None of the girls are going. I promise I won't be too long." And with that he left. I tried to stop him. I saw his phone on the side table. "Oh Ma Gawd!" was all I could say.

_There it was, it was you and her,  
you left your sidekick on the night stand and I read_

_Everything you did and everything you said,  
now I'm standin' here lookin' like damn  
I thought it was you and I,  
now all I gotta say is why_

First sign: I thought back to the day I came home and he never said a word to me and was always in the other room on his phone for "business"

_I noticed now that when I'm around, you be tryin' to lock the door, whispering on the phone  
Now wait a minute,  
since we been in this house you ain't never did this before, tell me what's this about.._

I asked him how "business" was and all he said was "fine". Second sign: I took his car and cleaned it for his birthday.

_There it was, it was you and her,  
you left the credit card receipt inside the beamer with_

_Everything you bought  
And everything you spent, now I'm standing here  
once again I thought it was you and I,  
now all I have to say is why_

I asked him about it. "Oh well I was getting a head start on your birthday and Valentine 's Day. Well I guess that's blown" Now all I have to say is birthday my ass. Now I realized what all the time away from home was. Just time to get away from me and to go to the "other women" no wait, "other girl". So I did what I had to do. He came home. I confronted him about what I found. And asked one word. "Why?"

_Oh Oh  
You lied  
You lied  
Oh why  
Why  
Yes  
Why'd you have to lie to me  
Why'd you have to lie to me-e  
Why'd you have to lie to me  
Why, why, why, why  
You lied, you lied, you lied  
We made, we made, we made  
Oh_

It got ugly. I will admit that. Then I wrote a letter. Not to him, not to our kids but to the police. Then I made him sign his name. Saying that this was not murder but suicide. I put it next to him. It was perfect planning. Now no one but me, Massie Block, will know I killed Derick Harrington for cheating on me with………..

**I want to know who you think he cheated with…….so review and I will post who it was!! So hit that button that says review!!**

**P.S. The song is "The Way I Love You" by ****Ashanti and I got the idea from the music video : )  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so im a little sorry…

Ok so im a little sorry…..i forgot that I hadn't completed this story…..actually the other day I was looking at my stories and I was like what the fudge! I swear I completed "the way I love you" so I went and marked it complete and finished having my blonde moment (im not blonde btw but I act it) and remembered that I need to post about the killing…so here it is……the killer is…………………

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…………………………………

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

the killer was…………………

Massie!! Haha got ya….actually when I was typing this I accidentally put the cheaters name but remembered I said killer…….just proves I'm blonde….anyways the person he cheated on with was

Kristen! They re-meet at a soccer camp thingy and when there eyes lock magic sparked! I know cheese but hey I'm the writer. I'm sorry I'm feeling a little feisty…..but anyways…they had been going out secretly for 2 months before Massie found out and that's why she was so mad. Now that you found out the cheater and read my blondeness go and review!


End file.
